


Doctor, Doctor, Give Me the News

by viktors_ass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, Dr. Levi, Eren gets a kisserooni, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktors_ass/pseuds/viktors_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a crush on Levi, the local doctor, and when he goes in for his weekly checkup he gets a boyfriend. Written for erenn-senpai on tumblr. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor, Give Me the News

"Eren Jaeger"

I rose out of my seat at the sound of the nurse calling my name. I closed the magazine that I was flipping through and placed it back on the table before walking over to the nurse.

"Right this way, Eren." She said as she held the door open for me. "How are you today?"

"Good. How are you, Petra?" I replied back as I followed her through the hall and towards the room I'll be receiving my check-up in.

"I'm well." Petra smiled at me. "Just wait right here and Dr. Ackerman will be right with you."

"Alright." I said, sitting down in the chair while Petra exited the room.

I looked around the room while I waited for Dr. Ackerman, or Levi. I come here so much that I'm now on a first name basis with the man.

"Ah, Eren. What a surprise."

I turned my head towards the door and saw Levi entering the room, laptop and medical records in hand.

"You come here so often I'm starting to think you have a crush on me." He sat down on the the wheelie chair, legs crossed and grey eyes looking straight at me.

"Actually, I'm in love with you." I replied. I wasn't lying either, I actually did have a thing for the short, grumpy doctor and I think he likes me too, or, he at least tolerates me. It took, like, 15 weekly appointments before he gave up on trying to tell me off.

"Cheeky brat." he mumbled with what appears to be a slight blush. But maybe that's just my wistful thinking. "So what's the problem this week? I'm not a proctologist so don't even think about asking for a prostate exam again."

Last week I had said that I wanted a prostate exam to check for cancer, but was very politely told off for asking. "Actually, I've been coughing a lot recently and difficulty breathing. I exercise regularly and I've never had any trouble before, but a few days ago I was on a run and ran out of breath quicker than normal."

"Take off your shirt." Levi said, putting on his stethoscope and walking up to me. He placed the cold surface on my chest. "Deep breath."

I inhaled and exhaled and he repeated the process several times before pulling the stethoscope from his ears and draping it around his neck once more.

"Are you a smoker?" He sounded slightly upset asking that.

"Yes." I replied while I put my shirt back on.

"How long?" He asked, slightly more upset.

"A few months now."

"Stop." He said with great authority before sitting back in his chair and adding the new information to my medical records.

"Why?" I asked. I knew smoking wasn't _good_ for you, but why does he seem so upset about it?

"Why? Because it's stupid that's why." He looked at me again, his brows furrowed, making him look even more angry than usual. "You can get all sorts of problems from smoking, like lung cancer, dumb ass."

He's never called me dumb ass before. Maybe he does like me.

"I'll quit smoking if you give me a kiss." I said. Can't take that back. I'm either screwed or hopefully getting screwed in the future.

Levi ceased typing and looked at me in disbelief before his face returned to it's regular grumpy look, but with a smirk instead of it's usual frown. "Alright."

Wait. What? My mouth drops slightly and my eyes widen.

"But you have to let me take you on a couple dates to make sure you stick to that promise kid."

I nodded and he stood up and walked right to me and without any hesitation kissed me right on the lips. A nice sweet kiss and then he pulled away.

"I'll pick you up tonight at eight." He said before grabbing his stuff and leaving the room.

I left the doctors office that day and threw out all my cigarettes and haven't smoked a day since.


End file.
